Se te olvidó
by Campanita
Summary: Edward se encuentra desesperado intentando evitar que Bella lo abandonara, pero ella le recuerda que se olvidó una cosa, tal vez lo más importante en su vida.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

_Oneshot: "Se te olvidó"_

— En serio Edward, no le veo sentido a seguir con esto —repitió Bella por enésima vez en los cuarenta minutos que llevaban discutiendo.

— ¿¡De qué hablas!? —inquirió el muchacho con el rostro desencajado por la furia. No podía creer que su novia le estuviera diciendo que quería cortar la relación, así como si nada.

— ¡Que no podemos seguir así! —exclamó dejando salir la frustración que venía aguantando desde hace meses. — Lo único que hacemos es discutir y maltratarnos todo el tiempo— Edward se acercó con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos y atrapó la pequeña cintura de la muchacha entre sus brazos.

— Pero eso siempre nos lleva a una buena reconciliación —acercó sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, pero Bella lo empujó con fuerza presionando sus brazos contra el pecho de su novio.

— ¿Eso es lo único que te importa, no? —lo miró con dolor.

Estaba profundamente enamorada de Edward, pero no podía seguir con esa relación sin saber si él la amaba o no. Bella no se cansaba de repetirle cuánto lo amaba, pero él nunca se lo había dicho, sino que respondía con un "yo también"; y si bien ella no lo presionaba, estaba cansada de esperar escuchar esas palabras que parecían inexistentes en el lenguaje de su novio.

— Sabes que no

— No, ¡no lo sé Edward! ¿Y sabes por qué no lo sé? —levantó su cabeza para fulminarlo con su mirada— Porque nunca me dices lo que sientes, nunca te abres conmigo, ¡siento que hay una barrera entre nosotras y no puedo atravesarla!

— Eso es ridículo Bella— le espetó el ojiverde sentándose en el banco del parque en el cual se encontraban, que a su favor, ya era tarde y no había nadie a su alrededor.

Además, grandes nubarrones oscuros amenazaban con una tormenta en lo alto del cielo gris.

— No, no lo es, y sabes muy bien que tengo razón

Pasaban los minutos y el silencio incómodo reinaba entre la pareja, mientras que Edward evitaba la mirada inquisidora que Bella le dedicaba a todo momento, justo en frente suyo.

— Por favor Bella —él fue el que finalmente se decidió a hablar primero—, siempre te cuento todo

— No, no todo —siguió obstinada con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Estaba visiblemente frustrada y muy molesta.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer toda esta escenita? —reprochó Edward levantándose súbitamente al mismo tiempo que la tomaba fuertemente por los hombros— ¿Me quieres dejar porque hay otro?

Inspiró con fuerza para tratar de relajarse. Esa idea le traía furia y repulsión, pero jamás le haría daño a Bella, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

— ¡Por Dios Edward! —Bella le gritó indignada— ¿Te das cuenta lo manipulador que eres?

Edward largó una carcajada amarga y golpeó repetidas veces las palmas de sus manos en un intento de aplauso irónico.

— Genial, ¿quieres insultarme un poco más? Agreguemos a la lista el calificativo de manipulador, si soy lo peor del mundo, ¿por qué empezaste a salir conmigo?

Bella lo miró con rabia y desprecio, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero antes de lo previsto ya caían en cascadas por su rostro.

Edward la miró con gesto descompuesto y rápidamente la acercó al círculo protector de sus brazos, acunando su cabeza en su pecho.

— No amor por favor, no llores— le pedía mientras acariciaba con una mano su larga cabellera color chocolate

— No —pronunció audiblemente intentando zafarse de sus brazos. —, no me digas así

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Edward totalmente confundido.

— Que no me llames "amor"

— ¿Por qué no? Si sos mi amor —le limpió tiernamente las lágrimas e inclinó la cabeza buscando sus labios, pero ella corrió su rostro y el beso impactó sobre su mejilla.

— No sé si soy tu amor

— ¡Bella por Dios! —se pasó los dedos frenéticamente por su cabello broncíneo— No entiendo qué te pasa, ni a qué es lo que quieres llegar pero por favor te pido, no me dejes —acarició sus cabellos en un intento de acercarla a su cuerpo, pero ella seguía petrificada en su lugar, con los ojos tortuosamente cerrados.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué? —nuevamente se sentía un inútil por no entender a su novia, y por no tener la situación bajo su control.

— Dame una buena razón para no dejarte, convénceme que debemos seguir juntos

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sólo un jueguito tuyo?

— Me cansaste —se giró y dio tan sólo un paso cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos sostenerla por la cintura.

— ¡No! —rugió Edward— ¿¡Te estoy rogando que no me dejes y te vas haciéndote la ofendida!?

— ¡Siempre es por tu maldito orgullo Edward! ¡Por eso no podemos seguir juntos! —se separó forcejeando de sus brazos. —Nunca vas a admitir ningún sentimiento por tu estúpido orgullo, y yo no puedo seguir así

— ¿Es que acaso no te alcanza con todo lo que te doy? ¿No te trato con amor? ¿No te llevo a los mejores lugares, no te doy los mejores regalos? ¡Maldita sea Bella, siempre te traté como una princesa!

— No entiendes nada Edward —suspiró con dolor y resignación en la voz—, no se trata de cosas materiales, va más allá de eso

— ¿Y entonces qué? Por favor Bella, no podemos separarnos —hablaba con desesperación, la simple idea de alejarse de su Bella lo hacía enloquecer. —, no soy la misma persona sin ti, no puedo estar lejos de ti por más de cinco minutos que ya empiezo a extrañarte —tomó sus manos a pesar de la resistencia de la morocha— pienso en ti en todo momento, día y noche, me vuelves loco

— Se te olvidó algo —apuntó Bella estudiándolo con la mirada, viendo confusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió rápidamente Edward, sintió un mínimo de esperanza y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convencerla para que se quede con él.

— Decirme que me amas

— Eso ya lo sabes

— No, no lo sé. ¿Me amas? —Edward le suplicó con la mirada, pero se encontró con esos dulces y tiernos ojos color chocolate y no pudo evitar desviar la vista.

Él no era de las personas que hablaban abiertamente de sus sentimientos, nunca le fue fácil expresarlos, y se le hacía extremadamente difícil confesarle su amor en palabras.

Por lo que recurrió a tomar dulcemente su rostro y presionar de manera tierna, pero apasionada sus labios contra los de su amada.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —le preguntó al separarse, juntando sus frentes, pudiendo sentir como se mezclaban sus alientos.

— No —él se tensó y la soltó con infortunio. — Edward, ¿me amas o no? ¡No es tan complicado decirlo! —exclamó agitando sus brazos.

— ¡Sí, sí que lo es! —dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo a mirarla— Bella, amor, sabes que no me gusta hablar de sentimientos, y que me cuesta expresarme

— Edward —esta vez fue ella la que acortó la distancia y enmarcó su rostro con sus delicadas manos—, necesito que me digas que me amas, no me alcanza con un yo también, necesito escucharlo

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en el parque, mientras que gruesas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre ellos.

— Lo siento Edward —Bella se alejó de él y lo miró con lágrimas saliendo de sus tristes ojos, mezclándose con el agua de lluvia que ya caía como grandes baldazos. —, te amo, pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo —se le quebró la voz en esas últimas palabras y rápidamente se giró antes que los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta puedan ser oídos por él.

— ¡TE AMO! —escuchó dos palabras que la paralizaron, y la obligaron a agarrarse fuertemente el pecho para intentar calmar el golpeteo incesante de su corazón.

En menos de dos segundos tuvo nuevamente a Edward en frente suyo, abrazándola fuertemente.

— Demonios Bella, ¡claro que te amo! —apretó más fuerte las manos en su cintura, y luego las deslizó por toda su espalda, hasta llegar nuevamente a su rostro. — Te amo muchísimo, más que a mi vida, te amo como nunca amé a nadie y me muero si algún día te pierdo.

Bella sólo podía mirarlo atónita, aún no procesaba las últimas palabras y el llanto no cesaba.

— Por favor perdóname por haberme comportado como un idiota, por no poder decirte lo mucho que te amo —la besó repetidamente en los labios y luego escondió el rostro en su cuello. —, prometo decirte que te amo todos los días de mi vida, pero por favor no me dejes, por favor —se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y Bella se vio obligada a separarlo para mirarlo.

Y en sus ojos vio adoración, ternura, dulzura, arrepentimiento, y sobre todo…amor, mucho amor.

— Te tomo la palabra —ambos rieron y por primera vez en el día se contagiaron de una inmensa alegría. — Te amo Edward Cullen, nunca vamos a separarnos

— Nunca mi amor, nunca —acarició su rostro empapado tiernamente, besó su nariz, sus párpados, sus mejillas, y finalmente sellaron esa declaración de amor con un tierno beso bajo la lluvia.

Mi primer historia sobre Edward y Bella, ¿qué opinan?


End file.
